This relates generally to oleophobic coatings, and, more particularly, to oleophobic coatings for structures in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, watches, and other devices contain transparent members such as display cover layers and camera windows. Button members may also sometimes have transparent portions. For example, a menu button in a cellular telephone may have a sapphire cap.
Transparent members in electronic devices may be subject to undesired smudges when contacted by a user's fingers or other external objects. To reduce smudging, these structures may be coated with oleophobic coatings.
Challenges can arise, however, when adding an oleophobic coating to a structure in an electronic device. Unless care is taken, oleophobic material may adhere poorly and the resulting oleophobic coating may be insufficiently robust to withstand normal device handling without damage.